


Rain

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Nondescript!AU, how much are you willing to bet that woojin uses cocoa shea butter lotion though, it really walks the line, jeongin is sad and needs cuddles, light fluff, oh yeah hyunjin was mentioned for 0.2 seconds, so take it however you want, this can be friendship or romance, woojin is always there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Jeongin knew that when he needed someone to turn to, Woojin would always step by his side.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back~ I wrote this...I think the day after the last three works in this series? This one is really just me trying to write something sad-ish without, like, killing someone off.
> 
> I wrote this with my own friendships in mind, but because I'm, well, an INFP-T, my platonic relationships are more intimate than what seems to be the norm. So it can be read as romance if you so desire!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jeongin curled into the small alcove by the window, watching absently as the small raindrops hit the cold window, sliding down and slowly meeting each other. It was not a calming sight, but it helped clear his thoughts and that was something. His forehead rested against the cold surface, sending a sharp ache through his head but he paid it no mind. His breath fogged on the glass, and his eyes slid closed as he inhaled deeply. His mind wanted desperately to race but it could not, and the young boy was grateful. He knew that his phone lay haphazardly on the edge of the windowseat, but he did not lift his hand to fix the problem.

If it vibrated, fell, and the screen cracked, well, didn't life just happen sometimes?

He shook his head violently, wincing when it hit the wall. _Bad_ , he thought to himself. Jeongin always, _always_ just used the excuse that life happened. It was a habit he and his therapist were working on breaking, and he bit his tongue. Scolding himself and calling himself _bad_ was not considered "okay" either. Honestly, Jeongin was not depressed, nor was he anxious, or any other diagnosis that people had tried to throw at him through the years. He really wasn't. Dr. Park said that he simply required more advanced coping techniques than most people, and that he didn't need to have something particularly _wrong_ with him to seek mental help. It took him a long time to accept that.

The knock at his bedroom door startled him, and he hardly caught his phone in time. With a self-satisfied smile, he looked towards the door, calling, "Come in!"

It opened, and Woojin entered, giving him a small nod in greeting. Jeongin shifted in his spot inside the alcove, allowing the blond to set down his things before coming over to join him. As soon as the older sat, he laid a hand on Jeongin's knee, earning a bright grin.

"How are you today, Jeonginnie?" He asked, back pressed against the wall opposite the one Jeongin laid against. Their legs were bent at the knees and tangled in-between each other's, but it was natural and so _normal_ Jeongin could not have been happier. Just days before the two had been fighting over some stupid incident involving Hyunjin and Jeongin, _well_ , Hyunjin had ended up in the hospital so maybe it wasn't _that_ stupid but...It hadn't been worth the time wasted. Life was short and Jeongin didn't want to spend that time fighting with his closest friend. The friend that he had known since he was two years old, who had helped him make friends in elementary school and helped him study in middle school. Through those years, Woojin had taught him how to sing and follow his heart and it sounded sappy but it was true.

"I'm okay, hyung!" His eyes flicked up and met Woojin's, who seemed entirely unconvinced. His smile dropped a fraction, and Jeongin wrapped an arm around his neck, swallowing thickly, "...I've had better days."

"Do you want to talk about it or would you rather just sit here?" The elder asked in that quiet, kind murmur that never failed to bring heat flushing to Jeongin's cheeks. He pondered for a few moments before shrugging lightly, a small, bitter smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Woojin offered him a sympathetic, compassionate smile and held out his hand. Jeongin grasped it like a lifeline, his smaller hand nearly engulfed by the elder's. They did not fit together well- Jeongin's fingers were thin and bony while Woojin's palms were large and sweaty, and any time they held hands the both of them failed to find a comfortable way to do it, but it was the action itself, and the skin-to-skin contact that soothed them. It was worth any discomfort. Their eyes met and Woojin's twinkled in the way that Jeongin could find in no other.

His throat closed up slightly, and his breathing became more labored. Woojin didn't comment, only gripping his hand tighter.

"Thank you, hyung, for always being here," Jeongin whispered shyly, looking outside of the window again. The rain had not stopped, _pat pat pat_ tering and drowning the world in a grey color. On his street, he saw the bright chalk drawings from children be washed away, the once passionate and spontaneous lines blurring and mixing into each other. By the end of the day, the pictures would be washed away completely. The thought almost saddened him, but at the same time, he felt a sort of soothing from it. Everything would meet it's end some day, and Jeongin thought that sort of set reality was important. There had to be truths that could not be smeared, unlike those drawings. Before he could think further on it, Woojin tugged his hand with a raised brow. The older boy scooted closer and their legs were so tangled they could no longer be told apart from each other. Jeongin giggled, pulling Woojin's hand close to his face and snuggling against it.

"You overthink things~" Woojin noted calmly, a teasing note in his voice, and his free hand raised, combing Jeongin's bangs as he spoke.

"You came over here in the rain," The younger weakly countered, pouting a bit. Woojin laughed.

"Didn't you ask me to come? Did you think I would ignore you for a little rain?"

A little part of his mind had, yes, but Jeongin had fiercely rejected the notion, and had written it down in his journal to bring up with his therapist at their next session. Such thoughts didn't have a place in his mind. _Woojin hyung will always be here when I need him most_ , he had thought to himself, and refused to dwell on it any longer. Still, his continued silence at Woojin's joking but searching question answered it well enough. Instead of sighing as _so many people_ were wont to do, Woojin gave his hand a particularly firm squeeze, jerking his head towards the teenager's bed.

"Maybe we should lay down a bit. My legs are cramping up here," Jeongin laughed at that, and they untangled their limbs and stood, hands still joined as Woojin lead him to the grey and black sheets. They did not bother to crawl under the covers, with Woojin instead grasping Jeongin's softest light pink blanket and fluffing it over the two. Jeongin's back was pressed against his broad chest, the blond's arm wrapped around his waist. Their hands found each other again, Jeongin curling his free hand to his chest, and Woojin using his other arm to prop himself up, leaning his head against it. The duo's legs tangled together again, Jeongin's socked feet sliding against the older's ankles. He bit his lip, careful of his braces as he stared ahead of them. The cuddling was his favorite part of his friendship with Woojin- Sure, their bodies did not fit quite right and while Woojin may _act_ like a squishy bear, he was actually fairly muscular and muscles were not very soft or comfortable. But it didn't make the action any less intimate or satisfying.

Jeongin took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Woojin's cocoa butter body lotion mixed with the dampness of his rained-on clothing and sighed. His eyelids struggled to stay open as the warmth wrapped around him, and Woojin's golden voice began to sing low in his ear. As Jeongin drifted off to sleep, he remembered all of the bad things that had happened that day. All of the terrible slurs he had heard from his classmates he ran into at the store. The way he had lost the project he had spent two weeks on. The panic attack and the subsequent period of _exhausted carelessness_.

But he had done as his therapist had said, and asked a friend to come see him. Asked Woojin to come see him. And while the elder could not wash away all of the worries and pain that Jeongin encountered, he always found a way to make it bearable.

Jeongin slept peacefully that afternoon.

Woojin never stopped singing.


End file.
